


Isn't It Ironic?

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's done full drag for a role and Viggo's not sure what to make of it. A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/43834">That's a Good Color On You</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Ironic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/gifts).



"So it's a little ironic," Viggo says as he stirs the spaghetti sauce. He misses bulky phone handsets; it would be easier to make dinner and talk to Sean at the same time if he could just tuck the phone in between his shoulder and face. "Fuck...sorry, almost dropped the phone."

"You should get a bluetooth," Sean says. He's smoking--Viggo can hear it--and that's another thing Viggo misses. He tries not to think about the half pack of cigarettes that have been stashed away in his nightstand ever since Sean's last visit.

"That's not likely to happen. I hate those things."

"Of course you do." Sean chuckles and Viggo laughs with him. "So...me in drag is ironic?"

"All things considered, yes. Was it weird?"

"The shoes were fucking awful at first; my feet hurt for days. And the wig was a huge pain in the ass. Almost set it on fire a couple times." He pauses and Viggo leans against the kitchen counter and waits.

"I was kind of worried that it'd be a turn on, you know?"

"Was it?"

"The whole thing? The padding and the wig and the shoes and all? Nah. Gave me a new respect for drag queens though." Sean pauses again. "My thing's a lot easier."

"For you maybe," Viggo says and yes, even after all this time, the memory of that first night makes his breath catch in his throat.

"And for you? Is it hard for you?" Before Viggo can answer, Sean snickers at his own joke.

"Exactly," Viggo says. "And I'm not joking. I was thinking of that night...with you in that maroon satin."

"I still have those, you know."

"Jesus." Viggo finally has to reach down and adjust his dick. So, phone sex it is...or maybe not.

"You got anything going right now," he asks Sean.

"No. Why? Wait, are you thinking of hopping on a plane?" Sean sounds a little suspicious and Viggo shakes his head.

"It's not just the underwear," he insists. "Or not entirely. I do miss you."

"Well, all right then." Sean sounds happier and Viggo can picture the grin on his face. "Let me know when you're coming in and I'll pick you up. And Vig?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll wear those maroon knickers."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mrkinch and based on this [interview](http://www.independent.co.uk/news/people/profiles/sean-bean-i-got-pretty-good-at-walking-in-high-heels-7555058.html) with Sean.


End file.
